1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a board game apparatus and in particular, to a board game apparatus upon which a card game is played. The present invention is intended to educate players with respect to important wine regions of the world.
The board game apparatus of the present invention is intended not only to provide an educational forum but a tactical one where all players, whether they are beginners or knowledgeable with regard to wine, have a chance at reaching the game's strategic objective. The game board apparatus in the form of a map teaches players about geographical aspects of existing wine regions while providing a platform on which to utilize the various game components. Playing cards facilitate strategic play while option cards--"Chance" and "Quiz"--teach specifics about the selected regions and the wine industry.
More and more people are becoming interested in wine, its origins and the viticultural/vinification methods employed. This game is a medium where players will learn, at the very least, something about the many aspects of the world's important wine regions. The game allows players to improve their strategy each time they play while they continue to learn facts about wine and to improve their retention.